Operation: Get That Boy to Bed
by Antisocialpessimist
Summary: The second fic of my "A New Member" series. Stephen Herondale is awake way past his bedtime.


****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.****

 **An edited version of one of my older fics. Pure fluff.**

 ** **This oneshot takes place after my other Clace oneshot, Unexplainable Joy, however, you don't have to read that to enjoy this one.****

 ** **But it couldn't hurt.****

 ** **On with the story.****

* * *

I jolt awake to the sound of a child laughing, a baby boy. My baby boy.

Stephen is about 8 months now. He is always smiling at Jace and me, trying to get us to smile back (we always do). He likes to grab and pull my hair, which is why my ever-so-charming husband suggested I cut it off like he did. I love the man, but he is such a pain sometimes.

Anyways, as I get up to see the cause of my son's laughter I hear a voice. A man's voice. I look over to discover that Jace is no longer beside me.

 _ _It's 3 am, why are they awake right now?__

Sighing, I get up, padding across the institute hallway to the nursery on the other side, only to find my boys playing on the carpet. They appear to be building something. Both of them are grinning ear-to-ear.

I feel like every time I see my husband at this point, I find myself falling deeper in love with him.

Especially when he is with Stephen.

Suddenly Jace looks up and immediately looks apologetic. It's clear that he hasn't shaved in a few days because I can see his beard, making him look somehow even sexier.

 _ _How is that actually possible?__

This man's sex appeal is very infuriating, but also very pleasing.

"I'm sorry did we wake you?" He asks guiltily.

Stephen looks up at me now, babbles a little, as if he is speaking to me, then he smiles again. Showing just how much he looks like his father.

It's hard to be mad at these two faces.

Stephen looks like an exact replica of Jace if Jace was a baby. Right down to the golden hair, and of course, the same Herondale birthmark that his father has.

The only evidence of me in his appearance is his beautiful green eyes, and, his adorable little freckles that sit on top of his cheeks and nose.

"Yes, but it's okay. It's worth it to see these two handsome faces." I say finally, smiling warmly at my little family.

"Wanna join us? If you like, you can help us finish this building." Jace says excitedly.

"Well! How can I possibly say no to that one of kind offer?" I say as I sit down next to my boys.

"Yes, you would be quite foolish to do such a thing." He replies. Then he quickly kisses me.

 _ _Man, flirting is some much easier when you're married.__

"So what are you two building?" I ask them.

"I don't think there really is a specific intention for this, we are just sort of stacking the blocks," Jace starts, "Or, however, I am. This one is just laughing at me for no reason. I am just trying to tire him out." He explains pointing at the baby in front of him.

"Well, let me help, seeing as it's 3 am and we should all be getting to bed."

And we sit like that for a while. As a family. Jace and I continuing to talk to each other, and to our son of course. But all he contributed to the conversation is cute little laughter and babbling, which we seem to have accepted as an actual language.

Then Stephen crawls onto my lap, yawning as he does so. "Mama." He babbles.

"Looks like we have succeeded our mission, proceed with caution." Jace orders with a mock-seriousness in his tired voice.

I stand up, with our son in my arms, and place him in his crib.

I lean in and kiss him on his forehead, and watch as Jace does the same. We quietly walk out of the room and get back into bed.

"Permission to kiss?" He asks in a very distracting tone.

"Permission to do more than kiss." I smile at him. "Unless you're too tired."  
"By the angel, I love you." He says breathily, then pulls me into his lap and kisses me.

* * *

 ** **What do you think?****

 ** **If you liked this, feel free to tell me.****

 ** **Later.****


End file.
